fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Queens of Hell (God Genesis)
|-|Authority= |-|Truth= |-|Change= |-|Ambition= |-|Value= |-|Desire= |-|Terror= |-|Magic= |-|Transition= Summary (WIP) Queens of Hell are a group of primordial demon goddess that rule the infinite realm of Hell. Demon Queens were created to be the counterpart to Archangels. This is not just a position, but Queen of Hell is an actual species, not to be confused. If they all died and a female demon ruled hell, that demon would not be a Queen of Hell. Each Queen of Hell have something special they represent called Essences. Authority, Truth, Change, Ambition, Value, Desire, Terror, Magic, and Transition. Demon Queens all have pretty much the same amount of Authority, however Anexa is seen as the true leader of hell, however most simply ignore any orders she tries to give out. They usually have votes when it comes to controversial descisions such as the Peace Treaty, or punishment of another important demon. Queens of Hell are just below Horseman in power slightly, while being on par with Archangels, and some powerful chief deities. Queens of Hell are to be respected. As such even a low tier angels must technically follow their orders if they catch a lone one that is not working under the orders of an Archangel or Legendary Seraph. They have the right to execute or command them. Whenever Queens of Hell have disputes, it can be settled in a fight in Hell's Inferno Arena. Killing is highly prohibited as a Queen of Hell cannot be made without their creator. And even then it would take time for that Queen of Hell to grow as strong as the current. The current Queens of Hell aren't much weaker than Diablo or Azura. Azura stating Anexa may have surpassed Diablo. Lilith was killed by Remia and Lilith for overthrowing Anexa's throne and chaining her to the gates of Hell. The rest of the Queens of Hell are alive currently except for the ones that were killed by Remia and Valentina during the beginning. Divinity level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength of beings that is not mentioned in verse. Every hundred thousand is a slight difference in strength. * Authority - 11,303,943 * Truth - 10,403,943 * Change - 10,400,049 * Ambition - 10,550,048 * Value - 10,029,940 * Desire - 11,203,493 * Terror - 10,399,297 * Magic - 10,555,978 * Transition - 10,502,335 Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B Name: Queens of Hell, Demon Queens Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Beginning of Time Classification: Primordial Demon Goddesses, Queens of Hell Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery (They can manipulate reality with their thoughts, will and imaginations), Accelerated Development (Grows stronger through time, training, meditation, and deovuring things), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Darkness Manipulation (Queens of Hell can manpulate darkness to an extremely high degree), Mind Manipulation (Can alter the minds of others), Memory Manipulation (Anexa can use her kiss or fixation to alter memories), Conceptual Manipulation (Queens of Hell can freely manipulate concepts), Power Absorption, Fire Manipulation (Can manipulate fire to a very high degree. Capable of incinerating or erasing things from existence entirely), Durability Negation (Anexa's dark talons), Immortality Negation (Queens of Hell can kill infinite dimensional beings), Regeneration Negation (Queens of Hell can nullify regen), Time Manipulation (Queens of Hell can travel to the past), Regeneration (High-Godly), Elemental Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (Queens of Hell can easily manipulate the entirety of the astral realms), Dream Manipulation (Queens of Hell can manipulate dreams in their entirety), Existence Erasure (Queens of Hell are capable of erasing things from existence with mere will. However for more complex and resistant foes they have special abilities for them), Empathic Manipulation (Queens of Hell can alter emotions), Body Control (Queens of Hell can control the bodies of other beings), Telekinesis, Teleportation (Queens of Hell can teleport instantly anywhere as long as they know what that place looks like. Transition is not limited by this), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 10), Soul Manipulation (Queens of Hell can torture, create, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Queens of Hell can make contact with the non physical), Flight, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Queens of Hell have created many pocket realities), Death Manipulation (Anexa has killed beings by simply putting her hand up. Implied they can all do this), Forcefield Creation (Queens of Hell can create barriers out of darkness, fire, and telekinesis), Transmutation (Anexa and Desire has turned angels and demons into other things entirely), Divine Energy Manipulation (Queens of Hell being goddesss have access to the divine energy that can kill infinite dimensional beings), Telepathy, Power Nullification (Queens of Hell can casually nullify the powers of others. For more complex beings they have special abilities to do so), Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Queens of Hell have casually altered the biology of other beings), Can kill immortals Resistance to Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Due to her complex nature as an infinite dimensional being, they are highly resistant to these unless a higher being decrees it) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Queens of Hell are infinite dimensional beings capable of ascending dimensions freely. The current Queens of Hell can put up a fight against Diablo and God, their own creators. Comparable to Archangels and Legendary Seraphs, but on average have a superior Divinity level to them) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Archangels and Azura) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Can lift higher dimensions) Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Can tank many attacks from Archangels) Stamina: Divine. Do not tire as they can fight for eternity Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Varies. Intelligence: Varies. Weaknesses: Varies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Varies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Pocket Reality Users